Ticket to Love
by ktoll9
Summary: "This ticket was the best thing that ever happened to her." This is a story for Kyoko and no one else. No traditional pairings but, happiness for her and whomever she decides upon. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent_**

 ** _I know one may think that Kyoko is a little out of character but, this is my take on her being fed up and sick and tired of how the men in her life keep playing her and trying to control her in subtle or, obvious ways._**

 ** _"This ticket was the best thing that ever happened to her." This is a story for Kyoko and no one else. No traditional pairings but, happiness for her and whomever she decides upon._**

 **Chapter One:**

"I love you." He told her, gazing into her liquid gold eyes, as he raked his long fingers gently through her newly dyed, silky golden tresses that now cascaded past her shoulders and half-way down her back, smiling to himself and pondering how wonderfully fortune had smiled upon him and praised whichever god that had decided to bless him 6 months ago.

"I love you too." She replied in a breathy quiet sultry voice, as she lost herself in the forest of his emerald green gaze, tracing his jawline delicately over his five o'clock shadow and across to his plump lower lip with her thumb, ghosting his lips with the light touch of a butterfly, before pulling him to her and gently caressing him with her sweet velvety lips.

Kyoko had fallen... Truly, madly and deeply in love with this tall, half-American, blond savior of hers; however, he's not who you would think... At first look, one could clearly note at least half of his heritage, tall, at least as tall as Ren, if not just a smidgen taller. Glorious blond hair, close to the finest spun platinum, but as soft as the most luxurious fur, cut close and shaped neatly at the top into a cut known as a 'high and tight'. Thin build with lean sinuous muscle that screamed very large predatory feline. All of this wrapped up in a nice package called a police uniform, but for now his 'wrapping' was laying haphazardly about their bedroom mingled with her attire of the day.

How did this Adonis capture the heart of the elusive, ever evolving, 'love' goddess known as Kyoko, one of Japan's top unobtainable sweethearts? Well, while Fuwa Shotaro was busy making her hate him and Tsuruga Ren was busy believing that he had time and Hikaru was busy fretting over not being tall enough, Hide Takehiko stepped in at the most innocent moment, like a cool gentle breeze on the hellishly scorching day of her heart and soothed her with a voice that would tame the wildest of creatures.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"One week of school left!" She crowed to no one in particular as she walked her new mountain bike to the street. With a canary eating smile she stretched her lithe limbs before mounting the vehicle, bedecked in her black bike shorts, white running shoes and tightly fitted hot pink and black crop-top. At 19 almost 20 she was happy to nearly be done with this phase of her childhood. She didn't hate school, just the pettiness of the people that didn't appreciate the value of an education.

Today would be a good day at LME, she was bobbing and weaving in and out of traffic as her mind wandered to all of her LoveMe duties that she would have to preform and perused the details of her new role. Absentmindedly she had broken a couple of traffic laws and was jolted from her daydreaming by the sound of a very near and very loud traffic police whistle. Screeching her pink bike to a halt, she saw the officer approach her, first noticing his relaxed manly yet graceful stride. The second thing she noticed was how his well toned muscles rippled under his uniform. As he stood in front of her and removed his sunglasses, she was swept away by his dark emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry officer," she paused trying to catch her breath and staring at his name tag, "Hide-san?" She felt like she had just learned how to speak for the first time. _Kami! Did he just fall from heaven? Oh my gosh, he's talking to me! Think Kyoko! Pay attention!_

"Miss.." _Wow, she's cute._ "Uhm, do you realize you just broke a traffic law with your little maneuver back there?" _I have got to get her number._

"I am so sorry officer, I will be more careful next time." She stated quickly trying not to sound like a scatterbrained little girl confessing to her middle-school crush, all the while having a light dusting of pink on her make-up free cheeks.

"Well, Miss." He started in a gentle voice that caressed her ears. "I will still need to write you a warning ticket. So.. I will need to see your I.D." he told her. _And this is how I find out this beauty's name. YES!_ He thought as he devised a way to find out more about the sporty goddess that stood before him.

"Oh! Sorry officer Hide-san. Let me grab it real quick. It's in my bag." she nervously proclaimed as she reached and rifled through her purse occasionally stealing quick glances at the man standing before her that clearly met and surpassed all of her standards of male perfection. _Dear god where is it! Oh, there it is. In my wallet, of course! What is wrong with me? Stop being such a child Kyoko! You can handle this! FINALLY!_ "Ah, here it is." she smiled at him with her angelic, billion yen smile and handed him her I.D.

 _She looks so familiar, just can't place it. Maybe when I see her I.D. I'll know._ Examining her I.D. He still couldn't place the beautiful face. "Miss... Mogami?"

"Yes sir." She acknowledged as he scribbled out the ticket on the thick pad.

Finally he decided to take the initiative and ask, "Hm, where do you work?" thinking he may have met her at the department.

"Oh! I work for LME." She was able to squeak out. _Ugh, I'm doing it again._ Imagining a face-palm.

"LME?"

"Yes, I work in the talent section. I'm an actress."

"You're Kyoko?" He questioned, hopefully hiding his excitement and surprise. _Keep your cool or, you'll look like a drooling fan-boy._

"Yeah." She responded shyly as he continued to scribble in his ticket book not revealing what he was writing while trying to keep his cool.

"Well.. It was very nice to meet you Mogami-san. Stay safe." He told her with his soft caressing voice as he handed her the ticket and his personal business card while brushing his fingers against hers accidentally and smiling at her.

"Thank you officer, I will be more careful." She called out as she watched him walk away. _Whoa, that is a really nice view!_ She though while slapping herself mentally for being so superficial. Folding the ticket around her I.D., she noticed the card that he deftly hid under said I.D. in the small mess of papers. Glancing at it she realized it was his personal card with his name: Hide Takehiko, Sgt. and on the bottom of the card a little arrow to flip it over. Flipping the card over she saw it and it took her breath away... His personal phone number, a 'call me' written under it, an 'I get off work at 9' and under that 'would like to get to know you better' with a smiley face. With that, a lusty Natsu-like smirk crept across her blushing face. _Hmmm, maybe I just will._ She thought as her heart beat so rapidly she thought it would stop at any second. She carefully stashed the card next to her cell phone in a special pocket so she wouldn't forget, as if she could forget, then mounted her bike and resumed her journey to work.

* * *

"What have we here?" Lory mused to himself, examining the TV monitor in front of him. Now, everyone knew Lory to be very involved with his employees but, he took a keen interest in his LoveMe charges and his Number One just strolled through the front entrance glowing with an aura that would put a celestial star to shame as she greeted all that came into contact with her and leaving all others in the background stunned by her radiance. "I will need to keep an eye on this. I wonder if Ren finally confessed to her.".

The prospects were inviting. Lory couldn't think of anything else that would make a young woman glow with such ferocity. It seemed as if she had a determined yet dreamy look on her face but, she was fully aware of what was going on around her. The way she held her body oozed sexuality and she held her head high knowing she was the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth but, not arrogantly. This form of Kyoko made even the sportswear she donned look as if it were the most elegant attire one could wear to a state affair. Everyone noticed, I do mean everyone, including one Tsuruga Ren. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her and from the surprised look on his face Lory could tell that Ren was definitely not the cause of this newly born Kyoko.

What none of these men knew was information that was only privy to two LoveMe girls and one Taisho and one Okami. Kyoko had met her 'prince' in the form of a very attractive, delicious police officer and had been dating him for 3 weeks..

"Kyoko-chan" the receptionist called to her, waving for her to come to the desk. "This came for you this morning." She smiled as she presented the arrangement of lilies and orchids delicately arranged in the pink crystal vase.

"Thank you." she replied, knowing exactly who it was from and her expression of said knowledge did not go unnoticed by 2 very worried and 1 very excited men. What none of these men realized is that, yes she had been confessed to and no, it was not anyone that they knew. Mystified they all watched as she made her way to the LoveMe locker room humming an upbeat tune to herself while practically cuddling the flowers. As they witnessed the subdued spectacle, they decided to get some answers. Ren followed with Yashiro in tow and Lory made a bee-line to the elevator. They wanted to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Well... Should we get to the bottom of this?" Lory inquired as he saw the other two men in the hall as he exited the elevator.

"What do you mean Sir?" Ren feigned disinterest.

"Come on Ren," Lory exclaimed quietly, "Don't you want to know who has captured Kyoko's heart?"

There it was, the look of pure terror, anxiety and heartbreak written on Ren's face along with the haunting words that Yashiro spoken only three years earlier in his car. _Girls mature quickly, you don't have much time._ Now he knew this deep in his heart as that little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _You're too late..._

"We're talking about Kyoko-chan, sir." He scoffed as he quickly recovered.

"Mmhmm." Commented Lory as he notice the momentary lapse of Ren into Kuon.

Stopping at the locker room door they could hear the squeals of the 3 LoveMe girls. They stood there and listened.

"Takehiko sent you those? Oh my god Kyoko." Chirped Chiori.

"He's quite a catch, not one of those arrogant actors or, singers that we usually have to deal with." stated Kanae dryly.

"I know, I am soooo glad I got that traffic ticket." she said in a dreamy voice.

"When do you get to see him again?" inquired Chiori.

"Well, he's between shifts now at the department, so he said he would come pick me up for lunch today and tonight it will be dinner and a movie." She informed them. "I love spending time with him, he always makes me feel so safe and warm." She continued.

There is was, as plain as day. The 3 men received their answer before even knocking on the door stunned into silence, sadness and dread for two of them and mixed happiness and sympathy for the one. As Lory lifted his hand to knock on the door, it opened to a surprised Kyoko.

"Sir! What brings you here?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Oh, just wanted to see what my LoveMe Girls were up to." feigning ignorance.

"Nothing much sir, just getting ready for my LoveMe assignments for the day." she answered.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." she greeted with a breathy voice as she passed them on her way to her first assignment of the day, leaving a speechless, heartbroken Ren and a frantic Yashiro in her wake.

"How much did you hear?" whispered Kanae to Lory as one would if she were an inquisitor from the 15th Century and watching Ren make a hasty escape down the hall.

Lory hung his head, "All of it, unfortunately.".

"Leave her alone... She's the happiest I've ever seen her in the entire 3 years I've known her." warned Kanae as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry Kotonami-san. As long as he's not a stalker or, a criminal I fully back any of her suitors." He informed her.

"Good, then you won't mind this one, because he's as safe as they come." she stated in a confident tone.

Lory gave her a puzzled look. How would she know this?

Kanae continued, "He's a police officer." she finished with her haughty smirk, "and make sure those two leave her alone too." she added as she shot a protective gaze at him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Lory assured her. Sighing with resignation and pensive knowledge he turned and walked away wondering how he was going to deal with a heartbroken Kuon and Yashiro, not to mention a very heartbroken segment of the male population in Japan. _Well, not until she wants to announce her relationship._ He inwardly sighed to himself.

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" inquired the mousy receptionist to the devastatingly handsome male that appeared as though he were waiting for someone.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just waiting to take Kyoko to lunch. She told me to wait here." the boots and denim clad blond dream answered.

"That's fine. You can have a seat over there." she informed him, pointing to the seating along the wall.

Whispers and murmurs flowed throughout LME at noon wondering who the hot young stallion was in the foyer and just who was the lucky girl he was waiting for. Within minutes before the clock struck noon everyone would know for certain.

"Takehiko!" Kyoko exclaimed as she bound to him and hurled into his embrace, wrapping her slender arms around his neck as his muscular arms lovingly encircled her waist and lifted her sending them into a twirling motion as he gave her a quick peck on her pouty full lips.

"How was your day Princess?" He asked her just a little bit above a whisper as he stared into her eyes with complete adoration.

"Wonderful, now that you're here, lover." she replied in a low seductive voice that flowed over his ears as smoothly as liquid silk causing a light blush to tinge his masculine features.

"Takarada-san would like me to introduce you to him, if you don't mind. I want to introduce you to him before the tabloids get a hold of us." she told him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm okay with that babe. Anything for you. Don't worry, I'm not." he told her with a gentle smile as he lowered her to her sneaker clad feet, then lightly kissing her on her temple.

"Then, shall we?" she asked as she began leading him to the elevators.

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked in a confused and dejected voice as he choked back the claws of jealousy that were rising up in his throat from his very soul as he realized the scope of her relationship with this man in her arms.

"Tsuruga-san, good afternoon. I haven't seen you all day." she said greeting him with her pretty smile.

Takehiko knew that look... The one this man gave his Kyoko and he was not comfortable with it. That was pure unadulterated jealousy and desire and he was going to make sure this man knew 100% that Kyoko was his. It's not that he didn't trust Kyoko, he didn't trust other men. He was beyond a shadow of a doubt confident of Kyoko's affections and she, in turn was confident of his. No hesitations, no second guessing and there was no holding back on the part of either of them. Two halves of a whole they were but, each independent of the other, like it should be with complete trust and no misunderstandings hindering them.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san! I'm sorry for being so rude. This is Hide Takehiko, my boyfriend." there it was in all of its finality. The introduction that he didn't want to hear, hitting him like the proverbial ton of bricks.

Snaking his arm around Kyoko's waist, Takehiko reached out to shake Ren's hand. "A pleasure to meet you Tsuruga-san, Kyoko has told me so much about you. I have to thank you for taking care of this little princess." he declared with a soft voice and winning smile.

Ren took his hand and firmly shook it all the while with a gentlemanly smile and a fire burning up his spine to the back of his brain, fighting the fury that he felt would burst through any moment.

Ren nodded, "How did you and Mogami-san meet, if you don't mind my asking?"

Kyoko giggled as she looked up at her prince. "Funny story," Takehiko started as he glanced lovingly down at Kyoko, "I had to write her a traffic ticket."

 _Police officer huh? So this is the competition._ He thought to himself, thinking delusionally that he may still have a chance even though he never made his declaration to her.

"OOo, sorry Tsuruga-san. We have an appointment with Takarada-san." called Kyoko as she merrily lead her beau to their appointment leaving Ren to stew in the fact that another man had her 'temporarily' he thought. _Wait! What?_ His muddied mind cried out. _Why would 'they' need to talk to Lory?_ Then it truly sunk in.. She was no longer LoveMe #1. With this realization he turned to watch his worst nightmare unfold as he saw her nuzzling into Hide-san's neck affectionately and his heart shattered into a million pieces nearly bringing him to his knees.

 _One down, several million to go._ Takehiko thought to himself as he glanced back at Ren then gently kissed the top of Kyoko's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

"You sure you want to do this Babe?" Takehiko asked with one hand on her waist and the other resting on the back of her neck gently caressing and enjoying the silken feel of her red-gold hair.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life." she proudly declared to him. "I want the world to know we belong together and I'm not afraid to say it."

Takehiko leaned in and nibbled at her bottom lip and claimed her sweet mouth for his alone. Kyoko let out a faint moan as the tip of her tongue lightly teased his lips in an open invitation for him to taste her sweetness deeply.

 _DING!_

"Oh my.." she sighed. "I almost forgot we were here." both of them giggled.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should cut back a little on that in public Sweetie." Takehiko cooed softly into her ear.

"You're right." she agreed in a breathy sigh as they left the elevator and made their way to office at the end of the elaborately decorated hall.

"Just to warn you.. Takarada-san can be a little bit eccentric" Kyoko warned.

Takehiko snorted, "You haven't met my grandfather on my mother's side yet."

He was well acquainted with the strange and eccentric, his American grandfather was the epitome of American excess and oddness. Takehiko's grandfather was not your typical old-money billionaire, he allowed his children to decide their own goals and live their own lives freely. That also was extended to his few grandchildren. When his mother Angela, decided to marry the man she loved and move to Japan, his 'love obsessed' grandfather allowed it. When Takehiko announced he wanted to go to University and become a police officer 6 years ago at the tender age of 18, he was fully supported by every member of his proud family. His childhood was riddled with exotic menageries, costumed adventures and jaunts to various countries throughout his young life. His grandfather insisted that everyone of his children and grandchildren be fully versed in at least 7 languages so they could enjoy the world to its fullest. Takarada-san would not be a problem, _unless he was Yakuza,_ he thought darkly.

As they were allowed to enter the large office bedecked in the day's latest theme, Takehiko couldn't help but let out a quiet but clear, "Oh my god, there's two of them on the planet." Kyoko just looked at him in slight shock. _**Two men on the same planet like Takarada Lory?**_ One was enough wasn't it? It was almost as bad as having two Hizuri Kuu's. Could anyone prevent reality from folding in on itself with two of either of those men on the planet? Kyoko marveled at the prospects and caught herself before letting out an embarrassing guffaw.

"Mogami-kun. Are you going to introduce me to this nice young man you've brought with you today?" Lory inquired while tamping down the giddiness bubbling to the surface.

"Sir, this is Hide Takehiko, my boyfriend." she stated with a lilt in her voice, a gentle smile on her face and a soft glow to her countenance.

"Nice to meet you Hide-san." Lory rose from his seat to greet what he thought was a newly formed couple. "What brings you here today Mogami-kun?"

"Well Sir, we've been dating for three weeks now and feel that we needed to inform you before the tabloids did." She told him as she gazed lovingly into Takehiko's green eyes. _Well, I almost can't believe my eyes,_ thought Lory. _That's a look of pure love. When did that happen and how did she keep it from me for so long?_

"How did you two meet?" Now Lory wanted all of the juicy details, he was salivating for them. _He **is** just like Pops._ Thought Takehiko. _I wonder if they know each other._ Inwardly laughing to himself.

Kyoko relayed the tale of their fateful meet, as they occasionally stole loving glances at each other. "There is one final question I have for you Kyoko-chan." Lory leaned in and in a very serious tone asked, _here is the absolute truth. Will she admit it in front of others and carry it proudly?_ "Do you love each other?"

She paused for dramatic effect then a bright smile crept across her lips that lit up the room, "Absolutely Sir, I love him with all of my heart." she beamed. Takehiko's response corresponded with hers in unison. _Yes, he's definitely like Pops,_ as he squeezed Kyoko's shoulder.

"Well then Kyoko-chan, I think that will be all for today. You may take the rest of the day off to spend with Hide-kun but, I want you back here in my office tomorrow at 9am sharp." he informed her as he rose from his seat and hugged her. "I had almost given up, you know." He whispered to her. Then pulled back and patted Takehiko on the back. "Hope to see more of you my boy. Let me know if you need anything."

Takehiko was dieing to know, "Just one question sir."

"Certainly my boy."

"You wouldn't happen to know an Alexander Brady would you?"

Lory just gave a knowing smirk and waved. _I knew it!_ Were the three words that flashed into both men's minds. _Spitting image of Alex._ Marveled Lory.

Lory resumed his place behind his desk and massaged his temples, "Now for the fallout.." he sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed. "Alex, how ya been old friend?"

Sebastian, the quiet and ever faithful assistant to Lory knew exactly what to do as he left the room and approached Lory's receptionist. "Sir will need to speak to Tsuruga-san and his manager as soon as possible and he will also need that list of available managers with special skills."

"Yes sir." the receptionist replied as she picked up the phone to dial the number for the manager of Japan's number 1 bachelor.

* * *

"Well, I've got the rest of the day off." she announced to him in a giddy fashion. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm, how about we go to the beach? I would really like to see you in a bikini." he said slyly with a raised eyebrow.

"Maaayyy- **be**." she answered poking him in the side. "Hey! You little vixen." he exclaimed, tickling her as they walked to the LoveMe locker room.

"Mo! You two, get a room!", Kanae barked as she met them at the door before entering with Kyoko. Takehiko waved her on while he leaned against the wall to wait for Kyoko to dress and return.

"What are you doing here?" in English, the deep jealous voice jolted Takehiko from his musings while listening to the sweet voice of his lady love.

 _Well, here we go. Had to happen sooner or, later._ He sighed as he looked up from the floor and without missing a beat in perfect English replied, "Sorry Tsuruga-san? I think it's pretty obvious... I'm waiting for my **girlfriend**." he paused, "May I ask what **you're** doing?" putting emphasis on the right words to make sure Ren knew his place in this situation. He knew very well what Tsuruga-san was up to along with all of the others. Kyoko had gradually filled him in on all the people in and out of her life.

Surprised at the revelation that Hide-san understood and answered his question with a flawless Southern Californian accent, Ren stated his intent, "I just want to be clear on this. If you ever hurt Kyoko-chan, you will have to deal with me make no mistake about that."

"Really then.. How about you take this. You can look into whatever will make you feel better." Presenting his business card to Ren between his index and middle fingers in a calm and relaxed manner, "Oh, and while you're at it keep a respectable distance from Kyoko. I know your type."

"Oh? And what type would that be?"

"Hm, you strike me as a jealous, possessive ex type. Could be wrong but, I'm usually not." Takehiko replied casually in a calm friendly voice, striking at the heart of the matter.

"Ren!" Yashiro called to him, walking quickly down the corridor. "Takarada-san would like to see us immediately."

Ren left with Yashiro, shooting a glare back at Takehiko as he left. _Well, isn't he a little ball of sunshine. Think I better keep an eye on 'stalker-san'._ Pondered Takehiko as the pair entered the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Mo! Just do what you always do. How hard can it be?"

"Thank you Moko-san."

Takehiko followed Kyoko's visage, clad in form-fitting blue jeans, a pink peasant top with flared sleeves and boots, into the hallway as he caught the tail-end of the conversation she and Kanae were having about her new role.

"Ready Babe?" lifting his hand and caressing her cheek.

"Yeah." she replied leaning into his hand.

"Mo! How many times do I have to say ' **get a room** '? I'm out of here!" huffed Kanae.

"See you tomorrow Moko-san." called Kyoko in a sweet voice as she waved.

"Whatever!" Kanae waved behind her back as she walked away. _She's going to be just fine with him._ Smirked Kanae. Kyoko finally had a man with no dirt or, secrets and wouldn't use her. To Kanae, nothing could be more satisfying to her than for her best friend to have that, but she still wasn't going to let any man out-do her in the gift department.

"Your bike gonna be okay here Babe?" he asked as they strode up to his BMW tour bike and removed their helmets from his saddlebags while placing her bag safely inside.

"Yeah, they have a special place they keep our bikes so they don't get stolen." she replied as she was strapping on her motorcycle helmet and situating herself on his very large bike. He leaned over gave her a quick peck on her full, delicious lips as he fastened his helmet, mounted the bike and started up the roaring beast.

Anyone with eyes could see that the couple fit perfectly together, one completing the other. Where one's wildness left off, the other picked up. Even one pair of jealous eyes and another pair of very shocked angry eyes could see that. One pair hidden under dark contacts, the other a cold, blue that only knew how to spout hateful words instead of compliments. One pair looking down from the top floor watching the silver motorcycle carry away his heart. The other pair skulking away to find his 'damn manager' so he could get all the information he could on this new threat to his so-called property ownership. And finally a third pair of eyes, warm yet violet watched as they pulled into traffic smiling and shaking his head. _Well I did say she wouldn't go to anyone that was ordinary. I guess I'm out of the running. I can't compete with that._ He thought to himself as he watched the couple ride off with a knowing gaze. _Maybe I should get another hobby. Hm, I wonder what the other little angel is up to?_

For some odd reason Nanokura Mimori felt a shiver crawl up her spine in the middle of her photo shoot. _Hm, wonder what that was about,_ she thought and then dismissed it.

* * *

"She's not a possession Kuon." Lory stated factually rubbing the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. _Ugh, he is going to be the death of me,_ Lory groaned internally.

"I know that Boss!" he hissed. "If that's what she wants, she's welcome to it!"

"Kuon, what do you expect?! For her to keep waiting until the time is right, while you drive other men away from her?! It's not right!" Lory snapped. "He's a good guy Kuon, trust me. A decorated police officer with a college education, a family that would happily provide for him but, he chooses against it. I couldn't have picked someone better for her if I did it myself with all of my resources."

"I know Boss." he whispered. All Ren could do now is wallow in the pain of the truth and wait for Lory's solutions. "What do you want to do Kuon?"

Ren looked up at him after a long pensive stare at the marble tile that covered the office floor, "I want to go home Boss..." Lory sighed, "Are you sure?" Ren nodded silently. "Okay, I'll make the arrangements, but just know you can't keep running from your problems." Lory paused, "I'll see what my affiliate in California has for you." _Kinda saw this one coming, good thing I called Alex._ Lory sighed heavily.

"Yeah, loud and clear Boss." With that, Ren left the overly decorated room.

"Send in Yashiro-san, please.", _this was going to be a very long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**__I do not own Skip Beat!__**

 _ _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent**__

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Six Weeks**_

The atmosphere in the LME building was thick with a variety of overwhelming emotions. Sawara Takenori was waiting for an important decision and a certain someone's manager to retrieve an obscenely enormous stack of offers for their new charge. Takarada Lory was clenching his telephone a safe distance from his ear to protect his hearing from the rant on the other end of how he could have allowed this to happen and The LoveMe section was still reeling, yet happy for the loss of their Number 1 through graduation.

At the moment Kyoko was cuddling with her beau in her manager's office biding time until her departure for her newest job that her very skilled and phenomenal new manager had acquired for her, a contract with the world's most renowned lingerie producer. Of course this wasn't the only contract he had wrestled into his grasp for her. They included two other contracts for modeling, make-up and clothing, but also one more drama and two actual movies, protagonist for the drama and one of the movies and a very sinister antagonist for the final movie which the latter was a special request from a delighted director that claimed to see her act out the cold, relaxed vixen that was perfect for what he had in mind, as long as her pseudo-brother didn't scare the hell out of the cast and crew. _Don't think that will be an issue._ Speculated her new manager.

The manager gently knocked on the office door to let Kyoko know it was time to get going. It had been a rough two and a half weeks but, they were both falling into a groove and her new manager couldn't help but think he was actually enjoying himself, with a little bit of guilt of course. _That's business I guess._

"Want a lift?" Takehiko asked her.

" You sure you want to come?" she asked with a little reservation.

"Are you kidding? Not every guy can brag that his girl is a centerfold." he teased as he wiggled his eyebrow at her and gave her a lusty smile, then possessively squeezed her waist and kissed her delectable lips. She giggled.

"I was so nervous," she stated as they walked out of the room, "I kind of expected you to be a little angry with me for it."

"Why Babe? It's your job, I know that. I'm not going to let something like that get to me." kissing her on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." she sighed. "I am so lucky."

After what her new manager had witnessed during the short time she had been his charge, he knew that this man was perfect for his little Kyoko-chan.

"Yashiro-san, what time do we need to be there?" Kyoko asked.

"Now Kyoko-chan, you know you can call me Yuki. You're like a little sister." he beamed, "We have another 45 minutes. So, you better get her there on time," he looked a Takehiko while wagging his finger at him. "and I will meet you there little miss." smiling at Kyoko.

"Time to go my prince." she cooed to Takehiko as she gently squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Lead the way My Lady" he said with a flourish and a deep bow as he brushed the back of her hand with his lips. Kyoko shielded her eyes and shook her head out of mild embarrassment. They waved and made off toward the parking garage leaving Yashiro and several others to shake their heads at the spectacle that had now become commonplace in this particular hallway of LME.

* * *

"Now, I'm giving you permission to make sure that all of her contracts are negotiated with the utmost of care & discretion Yashiro. She deserves to be paid as much as they are willing to give. I also want you to pick a driver for her and be sure that he or, she is well versed in protection. They will also be serving as her body-guard. Oh, and has she picked out a residence from that list yet?" Lory finally ended his list of demands.

"I will take care of it Sir." Yuki paused, "How's he doing?"

"Hm, he'll be okay. He just needs a little time to remove the stinger and get the venom out." Lory sighed.

"Yeah, it's hard to be friends with a first love that's moved on but, I guess that's what happens when only one party knows about it." Yuki mulled it over. "I did warn him though." he added.

"I know. It'll work itself out." Lory pointed out while shuffling a stack of papers. "Oh, don't forget that stack the Talent Section has for her. I'm sure she'll want to go over her calendar with you. Just don't let her overdo it." he continued "I guess that's all for the day."

"Got it Takarada-san. I will make sure." Yuki called back to him as he left the room. _Shew, that went better than I thought._ Both breathed a sigh of relief. From here on out it would hopefully be a little smoother.

* * *

"You sure it's okay I'm here with you Babe?" Takehiko asked nervously.

"It's okay Take. If anyone says anything, you're my body-guard." she smiled sweetly.

"He-he, I'll guard your body any time Babe." he declared in a lusty voice and swept her into a hug as she giggled. They both then strolled through the doors of the seemingly plain building that contained the studio where her first lingerie photo shoot would take place.

As she walked onto the set clad in the signature black with pink trim lingerie, Takehiko was swept away atop the tsunami that was named Kyoko. To him the lingerie meant nothing, all he could see was the goddess that glided into place and began the photo shoot. _Wow, she should be listed as an illegal substance._ He thought as he tried to clear his head.

Finally the shoot was over. Kyoko sighed with relief. _Those lessons at the agency really paid off. Gotta thank Yashiro-san for the little push. Too bad Tsuruga-san is in America he would be so proud of how far his kohai has come._ She contemplated as she dressed.

 _Knock, knock._

"You ready Kyoko-chan?" Yuki called through the dressing room door as it opened. "Oh, you're ready. I'll meet you up front." Yuki pointed down the hall and smiled.

"Babe?" As they strolled down the well lit hall.

"What is it Take?"

"I start my new 3 on 3 off shift tomorrow so, I won't be able to see you for a few days. But we can still talk and text." Takehiko informed her with worry in his voice. He really wanted to tell her about his promotion but, that was something that he couldn't even tell his coworkers, not when the higher-ups kept the list TOP SECRET. Making Squad leader in the Special Assault Team was noteworthy but, not something one could shout from the top of a mountain if they wanted to keep their loved ones safe.

"It's okay Sweetie." she reassured him, "You put up with my job, the least I can do is support you in yours." she told him as they walked down the hall.

 _Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!_

Takehiko stopped, "Sorry Baby, gotta take this." he said waving his phone. She nodded with a smile.

"Baby, I gotta go to work." he sighed in defeat with a furrowed brow.

She pulled him to her by his neck and teased his lips with her small velvety tongue as her lips flowed over his like warm honey, caressing the back of his neck with one hand and gently curling her fingers into his soft hair with the other. He could feel the heat of her kiss pull him into what felt like a dream-like state and the warmth of a sun that slowly moved from his toes and started to fill him as it crept up his spine and out of the very tips of hair as that little muscle of hers teased and coaxed his to caress hers.

"Whoa, that was..." he said with lust filled eyes. "Yeah... That was so you don't forget." she said in a breathy seductive voice.

"Babe, I couldn't forget that kiss if you clubbed me over the head with a lead pipe." he chuckled lightly in her ear sending shivers down her spine at the feel of his hot breath on her sensitive lobe. "You just might be in trouble when I get back." He told her as he pulled her tightly against him so she could fully appreciate the desire scorching him at the moment.

"I just might." she answered coyly, pressing her delicate, slender finger to his lips.

"I'll see you in a few days you little minx." he told her in a heavy whisper and gave her a playful slap on her well-toned athletic backside causing her to give out a little yelp. With that he set off to secretly guard Tokyo from another silent threat.

 _I will never get tired of that view._ She ruminated as her eyes followed her warrior prince out of the building with a very lusty regal look on her face. "Kyoko-chan?" a blushing Yashiro called to her while waving a hand in front of her face. "You ready to look at apartments?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent_**

 _ **12 Weeks**_

Narrowing it down to 3 final contenders on the list of apartments, Yuki finally had a good idea of what Kyoko was looking for regarding living arrangements.

"I don't understand why we need for me to do this right now Yuki-san." Kyoko sighed in exasperation.

"This is why." Yuki stated with concern as he handed her a manila folder filled with magazine articles, opinion polls and miscellaneous news photos.

"I can't believe it!" She acknowledge with amazement as she sifted through the various local and international clippings.

She had to admit, those 3 modeling contracts were really paying off. Yuki had really come through for her. She had begun to notice a nice little padding in her bank account and she would definitely be able to afford any of the last 3 secured and fully furnished high-rise apartments that the company had recommended on the list. The first was located on the first floor and similar in layout to Tsuruga-san's old apartment, nice but she wanted something a little higher up for the exercise on the stairs.

The second apartment had one bedroom, one bath and a very slight kitchen but, the living-room was nice. Not quite what she desired. Although, it was located on the 23rd floor, it just wasn't large enough to entertain visitors. Kyoko wanted an apartment with at least two bedrooms, for girls night and two baths, or a study that one could convert to a guest room, and a comfortable kitchen. Anything after that would definitely be a welcome perk.

Number three hit the mark and the location was divine. She was elated when she discovered that LME had a special contract with the building owner that made her new spacious apartment very affordable and also allowed pets. As she walked through the new fully furnished apartment, number 1602 (floor 16 apartment 2), she passed 2 very roomy bedrooms with walk-in closets and attached bathrooms with a balcony off of the master bedroom. There was a small bathroom in the hall for visitors and the next room was a study that had endless shelves to store books and her scripts. The final door at the end of the hall revealed floor to ceiling windows and the mirrored walls of a dance or, exercise studio.

Her new kitchen had an open design that afforded her the luxury of eating at a counter island or, the dining table in the next room. The kitchen included endless counter-space, cupboards, a chef's oven and stove combo and then for the coupe de grace a very large built-in refrigerator and a washing closet for laundry in the hall leading from the bedrooms.

The living-room contained a wall-mounted large screen entertainment system, a puffy sofa with two arm-chairs and a panoramic view of the city that one could view from the patio/balcony. The living-room, bedrooms and hall were carpeted with the softest, black, plush carpet she had ever experienced. The two en-suite's were master quality with bamboo flooring and the kitchen with faux-stone flooring.

"Yuki-san" she said trying to catch her breath, "it's perfect." she finished with a smile.

"I'm glad," he smiled back, "this is the one the Takarada-san and I picked for you." he told her as he handed her the key. She squealed then hugged him tightly.

"Also, Kyoko-chan," he added, "Takarada-san informed me that the car and driver we had today are exclusively yours. Your driver, Jaqui, will also be your body-guard. When you are not with Hide-kun you are to be with her. She needs to be with you at all times including when you change costume. I really need for you to remember this. Okay?"

"Yes, Yuki Nii-san." she answered in a sarcastic Setsuka-like tone.

"Good.. Here's the card for your expense account. You have enough there to buy anything you need." he told her as he patted her on the head knowing she probably wouldn't touch it. "Let's go pick up your stuff and buy your extras. Oh, and don't forget to let security know who's allowed to visit." _This_ _is awesome._ She mentally fist-pumped.

The way her building was set up, no one would ever see her enter or, leave. That's the way Yuki and Lory preferred it. Her visitors would include, Lory, Yuki, Takehiko, Jaqui, Chiori, Kanae, Hizuri Kuu and Tsuruga-san when he visited from America. _If he ever comes back for a visit_. She thought dryly, as she hadn't heard anything for a few weeks.

That night two of her visitors would spend the evening with her as they chatted, unpacked, snacked, decorated and finally slept soundly as they watched movies. The soft, comfortable king-sized beds would be slept in for the first time as silence enveloped the exhausted trio and dreams drifted across the plains of their minds. The following morning the two LoveMe girls would awaken to the enticing scent of coffee and various breakfast foods while their bodies grumbled them awake for a full day. They would spend the ride of the morning chatting with Yashiro-san and Kyoko on their way to work and Kyoko would spend her packed day flitting from one job to the next and then finally, in the late afternoon, would review her offers and schedules with Yuki. At home she would spend the evening with Takehiko on his first evening of his three days off.

* * *

"So... I have tomorrow off, Ta-ke-chan." she purred as she scooted closer to him on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote pressing the power button off.

"MmmHmm."His breath hitched and he felt a tiny bubbling sensation creep from his throat to his lap that she was now sitting on and nuzzling his neck. She let out a soft moan as her tongue trailed up his neck to his ear. She could feel his enthusiasm to her overtures beneath her, giving herself a slight little exciting twinge that caused her to yield a tiny but, quick little arch in her back that he definitely noticed.

"Oh Babe.. You sure you want to be doing this?" He groaned lustily as he tossed his head back against the back of the sofa.

"MmmmHmmm." she replied, her fingers nimbly working the buttons on his shirt as her mouth left soft kisses trailing down while the buttons one by one, opened to reveal his bare chest.

He looked down at the lusty seductress in his lap and was pulled into a thick molten gold haze as he felt her petite, soft hands gently trail from his lower waist, up his torso, to his well toned chest and up over his shoulders deftly removing his shirt. One hand trailed around her waist pulling her so close he could feel her heartbeat, the other hand traced its way under her gauzy mid-calf length skirt to caress her thigh and slowly moved up to her firm backside. His hand resting on his favorite part of her body that was clad in soft silk while his thumb made lazy circles on the dimple of her lower back. Holding her firmly in his lap, keeping her position, he couldn't resist raising and lowering beneath her, grinding her against him. She gently moaned as he pulled her into a passionate, lust-filled kiss. His tongue tasted the honeyed sweetness of her mouth and her body moved against his as if she had a horrible pleasurable itch that couldn't be scratched by anyone but him.

"I won't be able to stop if you keep this up Babe." he whispered as he nibbled on her ear and left soft kisses just below on the most sensitive part of her neck.

"Mmm, that's the general idea." she whispered back, her words hanging on to him. He pulled her into another passion filled kiss and arose from the sofa with her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms supporting her.

"Oh my god Kyoko." he moaned as he pressed her against the wall on the way to the bedroom to kiss her again and move his hand from her back to under her blouse and up to caress her perfectly pert bosom that was peeking out below her silky bra that had crept up. He stopped from the neck he was concentrating on, with a heavy sigh he pressed his forehead to hers and glanced down with a defeated look.

"Take? What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I didn't bring anything with me." he told her in a dejected tone.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." she giggled realizing her pun.

He let out a sigh of relief and with an eager smile, leveled his eyes to hers, "I love you." He then pulled her into another passionate kiss as he carried her to her about to be newly christened king-sized bed.

She pulled him down with her onto the billowy royal-blue, satin comforter and slowly crept to the center of the bed pulling him with her as they removed their restrictive vestures one by one, nibbling and kissing each part that was revealed. His hands trailed down the sides of her waist to unveil and taste the final treasure with his lips and tongue as she writhed beneath him letting soft moans escape her swollen lips. He slowly traveled back up leaving a trail of burning kisses along the way to lavish attention on the mounds that protected her heart.

"Are you ready Baby?" he asked tenderly as he kissed his way up her neck. She nodded.

"Don't tense up." he told her and with one hand gripping her hip and his other in assistance, he slowly wrapped himself in the warm liquid silk of her being.

She relaxed and let out a sigh of relief, reveling in the fullness and pleasure that he brought to her core. As they fell into the rhythm he had set, they could feel a tingly sensation that traveled from their curling toes, to their calves, past their knees up their thighs and finally pooling heatedly where they were joined and filling them, only to burst forth through the tips of their fingers and send a rush of pleasure to the rest of their nerve endings.

"I love you." He whispered as he rolled to his back, pulling her with him.

"I love you too." She nodded gently with a smile and nuzzled his neck as they drifted into their own private Elysium.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know... I didn't give Kyoko a "painful" ending to her virginity. I have a reason for that. 1) throughout the manga her only transportation through Tokyo is a bicycle (teehee) and 2) it isn't painful for everyone. Just explaining myself. Hope you liked the little lemon. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

 _ _ **Chapter 5**__

The next morning Takehiko awakened, wrapped in the soft sheets of her bed that were infused with her intoxicating scent and the sensual odor of the night before, to the delicious smell of fresh coffee and the sweetest rendition of Ave Maria on the violin that he had ever heard in his life that he assumed was emanating from the stereo. _Ah, to wake up to that every morning. I could get used it._ Instead he found his little Kyoko on her patio in her pale pink silk, ankle-length nightgown, playing the violin from memory with her eyes closed and swaying with the music that she was creating. _She's like an angel._ He ruminated as his large frame leaned in the doorway of the patio with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Oh! Sorry. Did you eat your breakfast?" she asked as she finished and lowered her violin.

"That was beautiful." he told her in a soft voice afraid he would ruin the memory of the music.

"I've been taking lessons for my new drama. My character is a musician whose family insists that she remain a dancer so, I need to learn 3 more pieces for the violin and 4 for the piano. So far I've got most of the others memorized and I have most of my ballet choreography done." she paused, "I should have it all worked out by next weekend." she glowed as she smiled.

Takehiko leaned in and kissed her, "You are truly amazing."

"Thank you" she smiled gently and accepted the compliment. "Let's have breakfast." she insisted as she breezed past him and returned the instrument to its case.

* * *

"Which one's do you have to know for the show?" he asked out of curiosity while they enjoyed their morning repast.

"Oh hmm, let's see, Ave Maria, Vocalise, Air, Claire de Lune, Tristesse, Serenade, and then Vivaldi's Four Seasons. I think that's it. They told me that most of the pieces can be adapted for piano so I really don't need any more than that." she answered while casually sipping her coffee. "I think what I'll enjoy the most is the choreography for Odette and Odille." she finished in a dreamy voice.

"Wow, they got you playing two parts?" he stared with amazement.

"Yeah, only for the ballet part, it's no different than playing another character, except those two are already made for me. All I have to do is move for them. I'm really looking forward to the Swan Lake segment of the drama." he watched her in her excitement.

"Well, I can't wait to see it." he smiled warmly. "I know you'll be great."

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Hmm... Do you like art?" he asked with a playful look.

"Haven't really thought of it but, I'm willing to try anything new." she told him as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Great! Then it's settled. Go get cleaned up. We're going to an art showing of one of my favorite artists." he told her as he grabbed both coffee cups to clean them.

 _Mom's gonna love her._ He thought to himself as he cleaned the cups and placed them in the drainer and headed to the guest bath.

* * *

Takehiko knew they were being followed from the moment they left Kyoko's apartment building. The driver of the black car didn't even try to hide it. _I'll just stick close to her just in case._ He planned silently as they parked his motorcycle in front of the gallery.

"You sure it's okay for us to be here?" she asked nervously, "The sign says invitation only."

"Don't worry Babe. I've got a permanent invitation from this artist." he smiled sweetly while opening the door for her and escorting her in.

"Wow," she marveled in awe "they're all so beautiful."

"Yeah, Mom is really talented."

"Gummy Worm!" the green eyed, petite, blonde woman squealed as she ran up behind Takehiko and hugged him.

"Mom! I asked you not to call me that in public!" he exclaimed. "I'm a grown man."

"OooO, who this beauty you have with you?" she asked while eying Kyoko.

"This is Kyoko Mom, I told you I would try and bring her to meet you."

"She's adorable!" she exclaimed while pulling Kyoko into a bear hug.

"Kyoko, this crazy woman is my mother, Angela Brady."

"Uh hu." Kyoko replied stiffly, trying to recover from Angela's onslaught of affection.

"It's very nice to meet you Brady-san." she bowed with perfection.

"Oh my, it's nice to meet you too Kyoko-chan." returning the greeting with a polite bow of her own.

"OH! There's Jacques! Gotta go Sweetie. Nice to meet you Kyoko-chan." off she ran to spread more hugs around the gallery.

Kyoko giggled and Takehiko was flush with embarrassment.

"Hm, wonder how he got in here." Takehiko mumbled to himself.

"You say something, Take?" asked Kyoko not quite hearing what he had said.

"Nothing Babe. It's just... I think you may have a little stalker." he informed her.

"What do I do?" she stiffened and asked worriedly.

"You.. do nothing Babe." he told her while rubbing her back gently, "I will take care of him."

She nodded.

Takehiko watched the 'Stalker' from the corner of his eye as he approached. He was really hoping that his encounter with the young man didn't go south. _One would hope that the young man had more sense, but... no such luck._ Takehiko sighed.

"Kyoko! You're coming with me! Not with this fucking foreigner!" Sho hissed as he firmly grabbed her wrist to roughly yank her to him. Takehiko grabbed Sho's wrist and had him on the floor in a matter of seconds with his left knee in the center of Sho's back and his police badge in Sho's face.

"What you did just now Sir, could be considered assault on the lady here." Takehiko calmly informed him glancing at Kyoko. "Now I could let you go and forget about this if you **never** come near her again or, you could just accompany me to the station."

" **Your choice**." He growled in a low voice next to Sho's ear.

"What the hell!" Sho snarled, "That badge isn't real."

"It's as real as my knee in your back. I suggest you put some thought into my offer, Fuwa-san." Takehiko politely informed the prone Fuwa Shotaro.

Sho nodded as he realized the gravity of his precarious situation. He did not want a police record and Kyoko was not worth ruining his contract with Akatoki over.

"Oh my god Sho! What have you done?!" Shoko squeaked as she examined the prone rock star.

"Miss I recommend you remove your charge from my mother's exhibit before we press charges. Troublemaker's are not welcome here." Takehiko informed the stunned Shoko.

She nodded her head and quickly shoved Sho through the crowd and out the door.

"You okay Babe?" He asked in a gentle voice holding her and softly rubbing her back as she clung to him. "He won't bother you as long as I'm here. Okay?" He kissed the top of her head.

She nodded silently. "Thank you." she whispered as she held her cheek close against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

 **Five Months:**

 _~Jingle, Jingle~_

Her eyes widened with excitement as she answered her phone. Could the unknown number on her phone be him? She hadn't heard from him since he left Japan.

"Who is it Babe?" Takehiko asked out of curiosity.

"I think it's Tsuruga-san." She announced with enthusiasm.

"Then you better answer it." He smiled. He knew how Ren felt about her but, she had been really down lately due to not hearing from the man who she considered a best friend and valuable advisor. Take was not going to stand in the way of that, after all Ren was in California and he was here. He wanted his woman happy and if this is what it took, he would give it to her.

" _ **Mogami-san?"**_ The familiar deep voice asked.

"Tsuruga-san? It's been so long since I've heard from you." She answered with surprise. _Yeah, four months,_ her inner Natsu commented dripping with irritation.

" _ **I'm sorry Mogami-san, I was offered a very lucrative part in California on short notice. I had to take it."**_ He lied, hoping she didn't notice it in his voice.

"That's wonderful." She gushed. _Whatever,_ Setsuka retorted. Kyoko's inner beings were heartily pissed, but Kyoko was in control and wanted this friendship with Ren. So, they would relent.

 _Well,_ Takehiko thought, _that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy though,_ as he slid off the sofa and onto his knees and knelt in front of Kyoko.

She saw that mischievous grin of his and the lusty look in his eyes. She mouthed the words, " _Don't do it_." With that silent command, Takehiko slowly slid his hands from her shins up to her knees while she sat on the sofa speaking to Ren.

" _Take, stop."_ she mouthed with an adamant expression, but still sporting a smile. Taking her half-hearted demand as a challenge, his hands slowly moved up her thighs, firmly cupped her toned behind and gave a tight squeeze. She rolled her eyes and smirked knowing there was no honest desire in her to stop him.

" _ **I heard you've been doing really well."**_ Lory and Kuu had been offhandedly giving him updates on her whenever they spoke to him.

Take gave her a sly grin and a small, slow shake of his head then lightly planted tiny kisses on her inner-thighs beneath her long skirt while looking at her to revel in her reaction to his play-time. She threw her head back trying to gain composure.

"MmmHmm, Director Konoe asked me to lead in his new thriller. I'll be a split personality Black-Widow." She told Ren trying to suppress the lusty tone of her voice as Takehiko's lips traveled up her thighs.

" _ **Really? That's great! Congratulations. I hear the other lead you got is a good girl role."**_ Ren told her with genuine pride.

"MmmHmm." She answered with a soft moan. "Umm, Tsuruga-san? Could you call back in a little while?" Her breath hitched as Takehiko's teeth gently grazed the most sensitive little point on her body.

" _ **Sure. You okay Mogami-san? You sound a little distracted."** _ He asked with hesitancy.

"Oh!" Her voice gave sharp little inhale as Takehiko's tongue grazed where her inner thigh connected to her now dripping, overheated body. "I'm fine. Umm, I'm just... in the middle... of something." She told him trying not to gasp with pleasure and curling the fingers of her free hand in Takehiko's hair.

" _ **Ah, I see. Sorry... Do you mind if I call tomorrow then?"**_ Ren asked as his ears heated up and his throat tightened. He had to quickly get off the phone before he said something regretful. _She's taken Kuon_ , he told himself.

"Sure." She answered with eyes wide as Take's hands nimbly unbuttoned her blouse allowing his lips to trail up her bare skin to the front clasp of her silk and lace, tan bra.

" _ **Okay then, I'll call you tomorrow Mogami-san."**_ He told her as he smiled into the phone.

"Um okay, Tsuruga-san. Then tomorrow." Her breath hitched as Take's talented tongue unfastened the front clip of her bra and popped it open revealing two very hardened and excited breasts.

He looked up at her as he slowly moved back down to his previous location while caressing her nipples with his thumbs and watching her squirm as she closed her cell phone and drop it on the sofa next to her.

"Really Take? While I'm on the phone?" She said with a lust filled, breathy growl.

He nodded with a playful smile as he unbuttoned the trail of buttons down the front of her long skirt, opening it and causing the soft, cottony black material to fall to the sides of her hips on the sofa.

"MmmHmm." He answered with a hum in his voice. "I couldn't help myself. You taste too good." He answered playfully while licking the silky wetness of her panties.

"Hnn." She let out a sharp gasp as pleasure shot up her spine and her hips gently bucked off the sofa.

He smiled and slowly removed the last barrier to his unconventional afternoon snack.

* * *

He was glad Yashiro had encouraged him to remain, at least, friends with Kyoko when he called him, but perhaps he called her at a very bad time. Ren sat there staring at the phone he held in front of him as if it had licked his ear. He was blushing furiously. It had been a long time for him, but he knew those sounds. The subtle sounds she was making would fuel his fantasies for months and now he would need a cold shower with how his mind was racing. It was already almost midnight in California where he was and he wouldn't be getting any sleep after this. Ren flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling while running his fingers through his hair.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." He whispered to an empty room. "I must be a glutton for punishment." He chuckled.

* * *

"Take, you want to go to the _**Swan Song**_ set with me on Friday? We're doing the theater segment and the director gave me permission to bring a guest, but you'll have to be part of the audience for the ballet." Kyoko asked him while preparing their dinner.

"Would love to Babe. Are you sure it's okay?" He had been waiting to see her in action ever since they started dating.

"Of course it's okay." She told him with a soft smile.

"Well then, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He blew her a kiss as he sat at the kitchen island counter watching her cook, admiring her figure and her now silky waist-length black hair that had been dyed and lengthened for the drama. It looked so natural on her, actually any color looked natural on her. He discovered that she was like a chameleon. She could easily change her appearance and if one didn't really know her, they wouldn't recognize her.

"Do I need to dress up for it? You know, like a suit or, something?"

She shook her head, "It'll be great to have you there." She turned, leaned across the counter and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

As they ate dinner, they discussed her past, present and future roles which lead to her leaking to him _**Queen Of The Night**_ , her film with Director Konoe that was to begin filming in a couple of weeks. He laughed at her bizarre questions and then realized she was researching police procedure and serial killers as she picked his brain for information.

"Um Babe, just exactly what are you playing in this new movie?"

"Oops, I guess I let the cat out of the bag. You've got to promise not to tell a soul."

He nodded.

"I'll kind of be playing a female serial killer. A black-widow type that picks up her victims at bars and toys with them as they slowly die. Her name is Angel Black."

"You already have her figured out?" He asked nervously, knowing how Kyoko was with her roles.

"Oh yeah, but she'll only live on set. I won't be letting her out like my others. She's way too intense." _Yep way too intense,_ chimed in Natsu, Setsu and Mio as they sat on a large, locked and chained black trunk.

"Ah, okay." She could hear the relief in his voice.

"It's okay Take. I wouldn't be doing anything in my life that would actually trigger her anyway." She told him with a smile as she grabbed the empty plate in front of him and patted him on the shoulder.

He let out a light chuckle as he watched her wash the dishes and remembered that their six month anniversary was coming up. This lead him to start tossing around ideas in his head about how he would make it special.

 _Yeah, I think that's what I'll do._ He decided, then started making a mental note of every idea that popped in his direction for this particularly special event. A sly smile crept across his face. _Mmhmm, that's what I'll definitely do._ It was definitely going to be very special.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **The Dance**_

He heard whispers of **One Take Queen** and **Another Co-Star Killer** as he waited with other guests and extras for the ballet to begin. Takehiko, not being part of the acting world had no idea that these were respectful compliments for Kyoko.

"My little girl has come a long way." Proudly announced the tall bespectacled, blond gentleman that sat next to him.

Takehiko was a little confused. "Sir?"

"Oh, sorry. I was talking about my little Kyoko."

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes she is son. Do you know her?" The gentleman's eyes narrowed a piercing fatherly gaze at him.

"Um, she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for a little over five months now." Takehiko replied with respect and nervousness.

"Sir? May I ask, what is a Co-Star Killer?" Takehiko asked, worried that it was an insult to Kyoko.

The gentleman just snickered. "Nothing bad son. It's actually a very high compliment."

"Oh."

"I just means that when she acts her co-stars get pulled into her reality. If she needs a specific emotion to be felt by her co-star, she can make them feel it. Some actually continue to feel that emotion long after the scene is finished." He told Takehiko in a quiet voice as they watched Kyoko's Odette dance gracefully across the lake on the stage. She would perform the entire ballet tonight for the effect of the drama and the director would use different pieces of her performance throughout the show. They would later include the performance in its entirety in the DVD collection when the show ended.

"Wow, she's amazing.." Take marveled.

"Yes.. She is very.." The older gentleman smiled and agreed as they witnessed and participated in the standing ovation that Kyoko received for her performance of _Swan Lake_.

* * *

"Otousan!" Kyoko squealed as she saw Kuu with Takehiko backstage.

"You did beautifully, Kuon." He told her as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"How's Okasan doing?"

"Kyoko sweetie! You looked so beautiful out there!" the blonde fairy queen ran to hug a delicately feathered, white ballet costumed Kyoko. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long."

Kyoko squealed with the delight of seeing her fairy queen.

"I'm sorry Okasan. I've been so busy." She told Julie as she hugged her.

"Kyoko?" Takehiko queried.

"OH! I am so sorry. Okasan, Otousan, this is Hide Takehiko. My boyfriend." she smiled sweetly taking his hand and introducing him.

"Take, this is Hizuri Kuu and Julie. My adopted father and mother." She beamed with pride.

"Nice to meet you Sir, Ma'am." Take bowed with reverence.

"If you don't have any plans tonight, your father and I would like to take you to dinner to celebrate a successful ballet performance." Julie smiled.

Kyoko looked at Takehiko for approval. "It's okay Babe, you don't need to ask me." He smiled.

"He's invited too." added Kuu.

"Hai! I'll go change and let Jaqui and Yuki-san know." she told them as she headed to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"He seems like he's good for her." commented Kuu.

"Yeah but, I would have preferred to have her for Kuon." Julie lamented.

"Now, you remember that we agreed we weren't going to do that Sweetheart. He even admitted that he waited too long."

"I know. It just would have been nice for her to really be our daughter."

"I know. I just hope he has the sense to keep her in his life, instead of running away from her." Kuu agreed sadly. Julie nodded in agreement.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O

"Wow, I didn't know one person could eat so much food." He commented from the sofa of his living-room.

Kyoko's giggle came from the kitchen as she prepared a fresh pot of Earl Grey.

"Yeah, he can put away a lot of food." she said smiling as she served Takehiko his tea.

"I really liked your show Babe. I thought I was at a real ballet with how well you did." Takehiko praised her.

"You really think so?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"Absolutely." He told her kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you Take." She sighed then snuggled into his side on the sofa as they watched a late show in a comfortable silence before bed time.

* * *

 _ **Six Months**_

 _I hope she likes it._ He sighed as he checked on the little trinket for the 25th time today. Today was officially the sixth month mark for Takehiko and Kyoko. They had told each other for the first time six months ago to the day that they loved each other. He check again. _Why do I keep doing this? It's not going to evaporate._ He sighed again.

Today, Takehiko would meet Kyoko in the lobby at LME. He was going to give her a six month anniversary gift that he had carefully picked out for the fairy queen in his life. He felt his heart leap from his chest and into his throat as he watched her approach him. _Here goes._ He commanded himself boldly.

There he was, her man. The one that had made her life complete six months ago and he was waiting for her in the lobby with a strained and worried look on his face. _I wonder what's wrong._ Kyoko thought anxiously.

"Take, are you okay?" she asked as she approached him.

Suddenly, it appeared as though his legs gave way from beneath him because he was down on his knees in front of her in the lobby, at LME, in front of at least 30 people.

"Kyoko," he began in a hoarse voice then cleared his nervous throat "These past months have been like a dream to me... I don't know how I would ever survive without you and I don't intend on finding out. So..." he continued as he pulled a little white leather box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a single gold ring that looked as if it were made of little entwined ivy vines encircling a heart shaped pink diamond that was surrounded by several tiny white diamonds, as onlookers gasped.

"Kyoko, would you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of my life?" He finished.

Kyoko's eyes grew wide and her ears muffled, she could feel her heart beating so hard it felt as though it would pound through her chest, her legs felt weak and her cheeks became flush.

"Yes." She whispered with tears starting to flow as she fell to her knees with him and threw her arms around his neck smiling.

"Thank you.." He whispered with relief as he pulled back and placed the tiny, yet meaningful little trinket on Kyoko's third left finger and kissed it while the crowd that, initially consisted of 30 people had grown to many more, clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple who were sitting on the floor and hugging in the middle of the lobby of LME.

"Wow, I couldn't have done that better for her myself." Lory beamed as he watched the spectacle from his office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

* * *

 **Month 11:**

 _ **The Big Scare**_

 _ **Movie** : Only You_

 _ **Scene** : Tokyo Tower Observation deck_

 _ **Kyoko's Character Name** : Ami Takehashi_

* * *

"Ami, I've been offered a job in France and I don't know when I'll be back." The blue-eyed, raven haired young man told her while caressing her shoulder.

"Well..." She started after forcing herself to be happy for him. "I guess I'll just have to come visit you.", she told him playfully.

"Yeah.." He finished trying not to sound dejected as he forced his gaze away from her enchanting golden eyes and into the Tokyo skyline from the tower. "I'm really gonna miss.. this place." _You._

"You will always have a home here Marcus." _and me._ She consoled him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed fighting the urge to touch her beautiful face.

"And CUT! Great job you two. The tension between Ami and Marcus was perfect. Thank you Kyoko-chan, Kijima-kun." The director gushed and the two nodded with thanks.

 _Hm, now's my chance._ The stage hand told himself as he passed behind his Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko gasped as the tall male snaked his arm around her with a box cutter in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"Don't move my love or, a lot of people will get hurt." He warned her as he showed her what he had named the number on speed dial. _BOOM!_

Kyoko's face paled and she nodded in understanding as he backed them away from the others. Not only was she in danger but, the entire cast and crew and anyone else that was at Tokyo Tower that evening.

Jaqui, Kyoko's bodyguard, silently watched from the shadows as the horrifying scene unfolded. Knowing there was nothing that she could personally do, she quickly dialed the police and informed them of the dilemma they were placed in.

* * *

"Oi, Sarge!" Takehiko turned to the young man. "Isn't your girl at the tower today?"

"Can't remember." He told him as they were donning their body armor with a very nasty dark cloud ebbing into the back of his mind. _She'll be okay_. He told himself.

* * *

"So, we'll need a sniper here and here." The leader told the squad leaders as he pointed at the layout of the tower. "The informant says the suspect has a hostage with a box cutter at her throat."

Takehiko felt like the cold hand of Death traced down his spine. "May I ask who the hostage is sir?" he asked grimly.

"I'm going to tell you now Sergeant, it's your girl. Can you keep a clear head for this one? I can't have you going off on your own for this guy. This suspect has explosives planted all over the area and we aren't sure if he has them set right or, not." The leader informed him.

"I have control sir." Takehiko told him in a calm confident tone as his mind raced in a fit of chaos.

"Alright, let's get in there and take care of this."

* * *

All she heard before he fell, or should she say dropped, on her was a quiet whistling noise and two light thuds that were separated only by milliseconds. Two things happened as her attacker went down: 1. She watched in shock as she was covered in skull fragments, grey matter and bits of plastic from the cell phone that had been destroyed and 2. He came crashing down on top of her, his lifeless corpse pinning her to the ground after she hit her head squarely on the hard tile causing her to see stars. The next thing she knew, she and the 'corpse' were surrounded by men with assault weapons that were covered in black body armor. One of the tall ones picked her up gently after they had freed her from the grasp of the dead madman and carried her to the elevator. She felt him trembling.

She knew his smell, his build and when she saw those eyes relief washed over her like the sun's warmth after a long winter of darkness. Kyoko understood his silence. He was wearing an all black uniform, covered from head to toe with body armor with nothing on his body that would give away his name or, identity.

"I love you Take." She whispered into his chest as he carried her to the ambulance.

He stopped suddenly in shock and nodded to her. _How did she know?!_ His mind screamed. _Couldn't be my height, there are two others in my squad like me. How did she know?_

"Babe, you can't tell anyone what you know." He whispered in her ear with worry.

"Don't worry Take. I understand."She replied as her soft lips gently grazed his neck in a whisper."Your secret is safe."

Her hero was literally a hero and not only did he save her life, he belonged to her.

"We'll take her Sir." Takehiko nodded and secretly gave her a light hug that only the two of them would notice as he handed her off to the paramedic. A warm comfortable feeling washed over her as her world became black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

"I don't want an argument from you. After what happened you need another bodyguard assigned to you." Lory told her in frustration.

"But Sir." Kyoko protested.

"No." Lory answered firmly. "Please send in Kyoko-chan's new bodyguard." he told the receptionist over the intercom.

Slowly the double doors opened to reveal a very tall well built young man wearing a black suit with his blond hair slicked back and his beautiful green eyes trained on her.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Kyoko-chan. Please take care of me." Takehiko said with a smile and a gentlemanly bow.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **News Headline:**

 _ **Kyoko-chan Saved By Mysterious Hero**_

 _Last night at 8:30 pm a crazed fan of Japan's number one sweetheart took Kyoko-chan and the cast and crew of her new film Only You hostage. According to witnesses, he held her captive under the threat of explosives and a box cutter to her throat. Thankfully our brave heroes of the SAT swooped in and saved them just in time preventing a horrific tragedy. According to Director Seiji Shingai, the filming will continue ahead of schedule due to Kyoko-chan's amazing ability and work ethic. Now for the real question... Who is the mysterious SAT member that carried her out and is there anything there or, is he just a lucky fan? **See exclusive photos below**. This reporter will let you know if he ever finds out. _

"I understand you care about her but, this cannot be ignored." The older man told him as he tossed the newspaper onto the desk in front of him to show the young man just how grave the situation was.

"We keep your identities Top Secret for a reason. Now that the press has this, they will not stop until they find out who you are. **YOU HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED.** What you did, even if you do care for her, has put her in even more danger. I can't even count how many organizations will have her name on their list just to get to you or, someone else on the team." He continued.

"I know Sir." Takehiko sighed defeatedly. "I caused this, I will fix it."

"I know you will son. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." The Chief told him.

And on that note Takehiko took out his ID and badge and placed it gingerly on the desk. "Sorry sir, but I've made my choice. I will not leave her for a job."

"I'm sorry too Sergeant." The older man told him with honesty and regret. "You have a lot of potential."

"Thank you Sir." Takehiko smiled and left the office knowing what his next move would be.

 _ **Present Day**_

"But Take, I don't understand..." She stammered in disbelief. "Why?"

"Kyoko, I love you. They wanted me to choose and I did." He told her matter-of-factually as he brushed her hair behind her ear gently while looking into her molten gold eyes. "It was a clear and simple choice for me." He kissed her forehead, then caught the tear that had escaped to her delicate cheek. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I can't protect my future wife?" He asked with a playful tone and a sneaky smile.

"Only if you truly want to do this." She stipulated. "Don't just do this for me."

"Oh, I am doing this for purely selfish reasons Princess. Now let's go find Yuki-kun and let him know."

 _Now, if anyone wants to get to her they will have to go through me first._ He told himself in satisfaction as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

 _ **14 Months:**_

"Oh my gosh, I can't breathe." The terrified starlet exclaimed.

"Kyoko sweetie, it's going to be okay." Juliella told her, patting her on the back.

"Mo! Just relax or, you'll hyperventilate."

"What if he doesn't show up or, what if he changes his mind at the last minute?!"

"God Kyoko! That's not going to happen. He's out there waiting for you and so are about 500 other people. So, put this on and get ready to go out there and do your thing!"

"Thank you Moko-san." she sighed as her nerves started to calm, she took the lacy blue and white garter from Kanae and slid it up her white laced stockinged leg.

 _ **Knock, knock.**_

"Is she ready?" Kuu asked as he quietly entered the room.

"All ready for you." Juliella told him as she took Kyoko's had and placed it gently on his arm and kissed her on the cheek. "You make the loveliest bride, sweetheart." she told her with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

There she stood with her adopted father Hizuri Kuu at the end of the aisle amidst the white lilies, orchids and roses that had decorated the church. She looked radiant in her white hand crocheted wedding dress. It seemed to go on for miles as it went from fitting her body perfectly to fanning out several feet behind her in an ocean of waves of Irish lace and tiny beaded pearls. Little peeks of her petite arms quietly flashed through the fitted long sleeves as she slowly walked down the aisle with her escort. The white silk shimmered through the over-dress as her feet fell one in front of the other and her delicate bare back rippled sensuously as her _Father_ gave her hand to the man that made her the very core of his young life.

Vows were exchanged, tears were shed by both men and women and a blushing bride was passionately kissed in front of 500 guests and the world. Japan's most desirable woman was now a married woman; although, still most desirable nonetheless.

* * *

 _ **News Headline:**_

 _ **Japan Mourns With Kyoko-chan**_

 _This reporter, with tear filled eyes and a heavy heart, is sad to report that two weeks into Kyoko-chan's bliss filled honeymoon in Hawaii, tragedy has struck. Hide Takehiko, husband for only two weeks was struck down by a drunk driver while crossing the street with his new bride after pushing her to safety._

 _Friends, family and supporters from all over the world have converged upon LME to show Kyoko-chan their support. Kyoko-chan, our hearts go out to you with our deepest sympathies._

 _Hide Takehiko is survived by his bride of two weeks Hide Kyoko (Actress and Model), Mother Angela Brady (sculptor and painter), Father Hide Isamu (Novelist) and Grandfather Alexander Brady (CEO of Brady's Star Makers)._


	10. Omake: Daddy's Girl

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

 _ **Five Years:**_

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Does everybody have two daddies?" asked the innocent little blonde haired, green eyed angel.

"No Hikari sweetheart, you are very special and you are very special to me and your mommy." He told her planting a kiss on her little crinkled up nose. "Now go help your mommy with your little brother while daddy finishes here." he smiled.

"Okay Daddy. I love you." She chirped as she hopped off his lap and bounced off to help her mother.

"Love you too Princess." He smiled.

Little Hikari knew she was special all along. Her daddy said she was a princess, her mommy said she was a fairy. She had two last names, Hide-Hizuri, and her mommy and brand new daddy took her everywhere with them. One day she would grow up to be just like mommy and daddy but, today was the first day her new little brother Ren was home and she would get to help take care of him. Maybe she would get mommy to let her hold him. She beamed with pride as a tiny hand wrapped around her index finger.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know... I gave in to the personal pressure and decided to reward Ren for being patient. The story of how he got here is continued in the continuation of this one called 'Coming Back'. I hope you enjoyed. 8)**_


End file.
